Reni
Princess 'Reni'http://twokinds.keenspot.com/archive.php?p=897 is a young female Dragon working for the humans. She holds the title of Royal Dragon, passed on to her from her mother, and has been raised almost exclusively by humans all her life. Her orders as Royal Dragon send her to the town of Edinmire to oversee the tiger meetings. After she assists in fending off an attack on the town she is instructed by the Captain of Edinmire's militia to accompany a Trace to his Estate and from there guard a captured member of the attacking group in his manor's dungeon to be questioned. Appearance In her normal dragon form Reni is considerably smaller than other dragons such as Lady Nora due to her young age by dragon standards. She is naturally black in colour with the exception of her golden horns. She typically wears black and gold armour, presumably given to her by the humans while working for them, which covers her stomach and back. The armour wraps around her front legs with gold straps and black plates down her back and tail for protection. Her armour is finally completed with a sadle bag on either side. In her human form she appears a dark skinned young woman with golden eyes and long black hair. Her horns are still remain in this form but are somewhat shrunken to accommodate her smaller size. These horns maintain the same shape in this form as well but instead both are seen protruding from her hair and nearly curling on both sides of her face. As Karen points out Reni has a very small bust in this form, if one at all. Reni explains this is due her being a quadraped normally, a dragon, and how breasts would prove ineffective so she simply chose to have them small in her human form becuase she is not used to them. Biography History Both Reni and her mother were considered anomalies among dragons due to them having blood human relations. Although she doesn't know exactly how it was able to happen, she admits her grandmother was a princess of the human Royal Family. Her grandfather was a dragon, one of Lady Nora's grandchildren, who through some sort of meens had relations with a human woman who happened to be royalty. Reni assumes that through some magical means her grandfather transformed her grandmother into a dragon so that they could have Reni's mother. Reni's mother was born a dragon and raised by humans as was she when she was born, though not specified her father was likely a dragon too. Reni is presumably the second to hold the title of Royal Dragon after her mother. Despite being technically related to the human Royal Family she is not considered royalty or in line for the throne, most likely because she's a dragon. Chapter 18 Reni first appears to end the skirmish between Sarah, Keith, Lynn and Madelyn, she pacifies Sarah with a sleep spell before heading off to attend the tiger meetings beginning elsewhere in the town of Edinmire. Before she leaves she accidentally reveals she thinks Keiren, the captain of Edinmire's guard, looks cute. She is later seen again fighting off the town's mysterious attackers, supposedly Templars, when they interrupt the tiger meetings. Chapter 19 Reni is seen later that night proceeding Chapter 18's ending, drinking water from the Legacy Estate's fountain while she waits for Trace's group to arrive. Apon seeing them she hastily stands to attention and addresses Lt. Reed to give her a report on the aftermath of the Edinmire attack. When Trace tries to approach her she becomes very intense and she asks that she be able to read his mind to confirm his identity. After passing through some memories such as Trace and Flora's first time sleeping together, much to Reni's shock and embarrassment that the Grand Templar of all people would do such a thing with a Keidran, she finally comes across a memory of Lady Nora just before she went into sleep. Despite it being a memory Nora is strong enough to realise this and warns Reni that it is rude to pry which causes Reni even more embarrassment but does confirm Trace is who he says he is. Reni follows Trace's group into the manor and sleeps there over night and continues talking to the gang the following morning at breakfast. She reveals she has been interrogating the prisoner since but the conversation has been very one sided, frankly not due to a lack of cooperation but becuase Reni actually can't even speak Keidran. Natani has since discovered her brother Zen is nearby and he needs some way to get to him, a job he then asks if Reni will help with. Despite being told to stay at the manor to gaurd the prisoner Reni accepts and flies the group in her sadle bags on her armour to wherever Zen is but Apon reaching Zen she crash lands badly leading to a interesting reunion between Group A and Group B at last. Chapter 20 TBA Personality Reni is a young dragon who although attempts to be imposing, all cases thus far have resulted in people seeing her as anything but. She is genuinely polite and takes her duties seriouly for the most part. She is shown to be very clumsy in multiple cases such as crash landing or mentioning the captain of Edinmire's gaurd "looks kinda cute", only to realise she speaks through telepathy so he hears her say it very clearly. Due to her clumsiness and inexperience becuase of her young age she is easily flustered and embarrassed quite often. Abilities and Powers Magic Being a dragon meens that Reni already has significant magical power. Throught the comics Reni has demonstrated various abilities associated with magic including: * Mind Reading * Shape Shifting (human) Physical Strength, Fire Breath and Flying Due to being a dragon Reni's large size and physical might is quite significant, she is able to knock arobed Brutus to the ground unconscious in one strike. Although she has not yet used her fire breath an example of her almost doing so can be seen in the gallery below, confirming that even if she has not used this power yet she possesses it. In addition to the previous examples being a dragon grants Reni wings, therefore the ability to fly and with a considerable weight on her back at that, even if she isn't very good a sticking the landings. Relationships Lady Nora TBA Keiren TBA Trace Legacy TBA Gallery reni1.png|Reni preparing to breath fire|link=http://twokinds.keenspot.com/comic/922/ CYCR1jTWkAA47Cr.jpg|Awkward moment after calling Kerian " kinda cute" CXBL0ytWwAE--oH.png|Reni Size Comparison Trivia *Despite the being referred to as a "Royal Dragon," and being known as "Princess Reni", she states that she is not nobility. *Although Reni is 20 years old by human standards and acts like an adult, she is actually still a juvenile dragon. Dragons are known to live for hundreds of years, Lady Nora is slightly over 2000 years old and isn't considered elderly which hints that they can live much longer still. *Reni is commonly seen followed by a orange and black butterfly, even when in human form the butterfly still remains, sitting itself on the side of her head. *Although she can talk to other species via telepathy she reluctantly admits she actully can't speak Keidran, amusingly Basitin as well, which meens that she cannot understand anything they say back. As a dragon she is not capable of any kind of speech so telepathy is her only form of outward communication. *She mentions she likes to collect magical items as a hobby, one such item is a teleportation staff that Trace's group uses to return to his Estate after meeting up with Group B. References ru:Рени Category:Dragon Category:Female Characters Category:Characters